


Johnny’s Girl

by Peaches_007



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Undercover, evenual smut, johnny sunshine tuturro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007
Summary: Johnny asks his friend/ Graceland roommate to help him with a case, being his undercover wife. What happens when the fake relationship goes too well.
Relationships: Johnny Tuturro/Reader, Johnny Tuturro/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Honeymooners

“You think she’ll say yes?” you hear Mike ask from the hallway.  
You’re standing in front of the sink body leaning forward as you rinse off the fruit you bought earlier from the market. Suddenly you feel a strong hand on your lower back and a chest pressed against your shoulder “hey papi, good surf day?” you ask setting the fruit to the side, “it was, showed Mikey how a real man surfs” he replies with a wink, grabbing a blueberry and popping it into his mouth before kissing your cheek, when you hear Mike question “ just friends?” causing you and Johnny to laugh.

“Yeah Y/N and I got close when she got here, worked on a few cases together. She calls me papi because she has a thing for Hispanic guys, I’m her favorite” he says raising his hands to his chest before continuing “and I call her mama because I know it turns her on” he admits poking your side as he jumps away as you exclaim “HEY!” and throw a kitchen towel at him hearing Mike laugh. “You’ll get used to it after a while” Briggs says looking over your shoulder side hugging you and stealing a raspberry. You nudge him with your elbow sticking your tongue out “ice?” As you hold the empty blender in front of him. 

“Dude you’re staring” Briggs whispers to Johnny noticing his eyes are practically glued to your ass. Johnny rolls his eyes not saying anything then licks his lips with a smirk. “Ooh are we admiring y/n, again?” Charlie says walking into the room putting an arm around Johnny before sauntering next to you who is oblivious due to the obnoxiously loud blender. She leans her head on you and you lean your head back. She whispers in your ear causing you to laugh before turning to wink at Johnny who squints at her. You get several bowls down and pour the smoothie out evenly, you add the toppings and turn around noticing the guys standing and smiling behind the counter, handing them their smoothie bowls you squint then turn to head to your room.

Once you finish your smoothie bowl you decide to continue reading your newest romance novel. You’re laying on your stomach face away from the door when you hear a light knock “come in!” you say closing your book and pushing it under your pillow turning to see the handsome smile of Johnny as he looks at you laying on your bed, long legs stretched out. “you gonna fill me in on the case you want to ask me to help you with?” he flops on your bed leaning on his bent arm looking at you with mocked shock “what case? I was just coming in here to see what you were up to, thought we could hangout.” He says reaching over you to grab the mini football from your nightstand before lying back and throwing it above him. 

You stand and look to him expectantly, when his eyes meet yours you remind yourself to breath. “well, since you mentioned it.. you, MY favorite person” his hand going to his chest “would be acting as my wife.” he says grabbing your hand “before you say no, you’re the first person I thought of. We’d be acting like newlyweds in the honeymoon phase.” He quickly adds “And I’ll do your chores for a month.”  
You look at his hand then at Johnny with a smirk “I was gonna do it because I like you, but okay deal” you say quickly shaking his hand to the deal. As he let’s go, you turn to grab your bowl to bring to the kitchen turning to him and asking “when do we start?” Johnny walks behind you as you make your way down the stairs and to the kitchen. His strong chest pressed against your back pushing your body against the sink in front of you. You smirk as you turn to face him when you see your novel in his hand causing your eyes to go wide “Johnny!” you reach for the book but he backs away his arm keeping you at a distance, tauntingly smiling at you as you run after him following as he runs to his bedroom falling back on his bed leaning on his arm, facing you, he begins to read “Jose lays atop of Claire his member pressing against her sex. He licks his lips at the sight. 

He grabs himself sliding through her slick folds pressing at her entrance, causing her to gasp.” You jump on him reaching for your book “Johnny!”, he wraps his arm around your waist holding your own arm down as he rolls you over so he can trap you beneath him as he continues “Claire stares into her lovers eyes and slightly nods. With that confirmation Jose slides his throbbing member inside of Claire’s tight, glistening-“ “OKAY!” You exclaim looking up at Johnny’s eyes “is this the stuff you’re into mama? You know technically I am your Jose.” he says as he looks down to your lips with a smirk, he continues “but I like (Y/N) way more than the name Claire” as he leans closer “oh yeah?” You ask breathless looking at his lips biting your bottom lip lightly, both of you pausing when his phone vibrates. 

He closes his eyes and drops his head in the crook of your neck with a an aggravated laugh. He reaches for his phone, holding you still while he lifts his head, eyes shut as he answers “Tuturro. Yeah. Yeah. We’ll be there. I’ll let her know” he hangs up, looking at your lips again and asks “will you be my fake wife for the next week?” You look at him, sighing before offering a kind smile “I do” you say with a wink, rolling over on his back, he releases you.

He continues “I was just told they got our reservations set up at the hotel, we got reservations for brunch, invites for some beach party all where our smuggling couple will be at, we got somethin different going on each day so pack enough for a week, but we’ll be a super in love newlywed couple on honeymoon so no sweatpants and tshirts (y/n)!”


	2. “Mrs.Tuturro”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) and Johnny head to the hotel before their week of fake wedded bliss starts.

The drive to the hotel was spent by discussing the mission at hand. There was tension but neither one of you wanted to be the first one to bring up the almost kiss? Whatever that was. You finally make it to the valet putting your lovey faces on. 

Getting out of the SUV you meet Johnny at the back with the luggage, smiling when he wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer as he nuzzles his face in your neck when you notice the lingerie peeking through one of your bags. “Oops” you say with a blush as you reach forward and push the lace back into your bag zipping it shut, you bring your hand to Johnny’s chest, whispering kind of loudly “sorry papi, it was supposed to be a surprise for tonight” kissing at his neck now, noticing his breath hitches as he licks his lip and you catch the lust filled look in his eyes. 

The two valets look at each other then at Johnny as you kiss his cheek as you walk towards the sliding doors of the hotel swaying your hips. “That’s my girl” Johnny says with a smile clapping the valet next to him.

Once at the front desk Johnny holds your hand and starts talking into your neck about how gorgeous you are, causing you to let out a soft mmm as you wait for the front desk to get your room keys.

When you finally get to your room, the bellhop leaves and you walk to the balcony looking at the view. Johnny looks at you then and asks “lingerie, huh?” you blush, turning to him but give a confident expression and respond “for the case, you know?”   
Johnny smiles “yeah, I actually think it would help the case if you wore it… to bed… you know just in case there are cameras or someone tries to bust through the door.” You walk to the bathroom mockingly moving your strap off your shoulder shimmying as you shut the door “ooh papi, you’re giving me ideas” you smirk.

Once out of the shower you debate the lingerie but instead throw on a tank-top and shorts as you walk out to the room service your fake husband has ordered. “Oo thank you Johnny!” you say as you sit next to him taking a bite of your veggie cheeseburger. The both of you talking about the upcoming plans.

As you finish you go to the bathroom to brush your teeth noticing Johnny taking his shirt off and walks in behind you turning the shower on. You glance at him through the mirror admiring the tall, tan, muscular man that is standing shirtless watching tv. Once you finish you walk back to the bedroom and pull the covers back hearing “hey you mind if I lay closest to the door?” you shake your head no, a smile playing on your lips as you crawl over to the other side, getting comfortable pulling the crisp sheets over you, hearing the bathroom door shutting quietly.

20 minutes go by and you are focusing on the tv as Johnny walks out in a pair of shorts pulling on a black tank-top of his own. “This show sets unrealistic expectations.. she’s a preschool teacher and he’s a yoga instructor and they’re looking at half a million dollar houses in LA? Nah.” Johnny says moving the cool white down comforter away, laying down beside you. 

“You ever want something like that? Nice house with a family?” you ask looking over at Johnny before looking back at the screen. “I don’t know if we could even get a life like that babygirl, it’d be nice though” he says patting where he thinks your leg is. You smile at him and quietly respond “yeah it would.”

You wake up at some time in the night laying on your back and feel Johnny’s arm laying over your stomach his head close to your face. You try to get more comfortable, slowly and carefully turning away from Johnny when he pulls you closer and mumbles “mm-mama, I haven’t cuddled in a while, and you smell good.” You laugh quietly responding “I was just turning on my side papi, I’m trying to get more comfortable.” 

His arm is wrapped around you tightly as you scoot your butt back a little so your back is flush with his chest and your ass pressing against him, causing a low groan to come out from him. You sigh as you get more comfortable feeling as he pushes his pelvis forward. “Careful, mama” he whispers before you hear his steady breathing turn to a light snore and you soon fall asleep afterwards.

“Wake-up beautiful, it’s time to get to work.” Johnny’s sleepy voice says as you feel fingertips lightly rubbing your arm.   
You roll over on your back keeping your eyes closed “mmm well that is not going to convince me to get up at all” you say slowly opening your eyes to see Johnny’s smiling face looking down at you while he leans against his arm.  
“In fact.. I could just fall back asleep” you say rolling towards him and moving your arm across his stomach. “you smell good, too” you say smiling. 

You feel warm breath on your face before you hear a low gravely whisper “well the sooner you get up, the sooner we can get back in bed” he leans closer to your ear and you feel his hand on your side squeezing causing your hand to grasp his shirt “and I’ll rub you until you fall asleep.” He kisses your cheek then quickly jumps up, jumping up and down on the bed causing you to laugh “okay okay. I’ll get up. But I’ll be holding you to that” you say smiling rolling over and stretching as you sit up “I hope you do mama, I hope. You. Do” he says as he jumps off and walks to the bathroom raising his eyebrows as he closes the door to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up.

You smooth out your simple gray dress that hugs your curves beautifully when you hear a whistle from Johnny who’s wearing dark jeans and a gray button up with sleeves rolled just below the elbow clapping his hands he says “alright mama let’s go be honeymooners.” 

He extends his hand to you and twirling you before whispering “damn I have a hot wife.” 

You walk hand in hand with Johnny, your other hand coming up to hold onto his bicep as you make small talk, leading up to the restaurant for brunch. The hostess smiles warmly as you approach. Johnny gives the name for the reservation “right this way” the hostess says as she leads you both. Johnny extending his arm so you walk in front of him. You smile as you feel his hand on your lower back and then feel that strong hand move down and lightly grab your ass. Both of you unaware of the smirk shared on your faces. 

Johnny pulls your chair out for you and as he pushes it in while you sit he leans in whispering in your ear “you are breathtaking mama, you have no idea what you’re doing to me in that dress.” You smile at him reaching a hand behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Your lips linger as they are pressed together, you slowly move your hand as you move away from each other. Johnny goes to sit “thank you papi, you should see what I’m wearing underneath.” His head moves down as his eyes shift up before that perfect smirk is stretched across his lips “I look forward to it” he says with a wink and you smile back at him.

The waitress clears her throat as she approaches “hi, I’m Paige, what can I get started for such a beautiful couple?” she smiles at the two of you. “I think my gorgeous wife and I will start with mimosas” he says grabbing your hand and kissing it. “Of course” Paige answers as she winks and turns to leave.

You’ve been flirting while enjoying your food, sharing with each other. Laughing together and you’re positive that making Johnny laugh is one of your favorite things. Later Paige brings back your receipt and tells you to enjoy the rest of your day lovebirds letting you know so far nothing suspicious is showing with the couple, also reminding you why you’re here. 

You and Johnny spend the rest of the day keeping an eye on the couple acting as tourists as you walk around the local area. Flirting the entire day, sharing small kisses here and there. Holding hands, chasing each other, laughing, getting ice cream and then getting lunch. Sharing looks between the two of you. Checking each other out stealing touches and grabs. The day goes by so smoothly, and you realize you could be fooled by this fake newlywed thing if you weren’t in on it.

The sun is setting, and you walk towards the beach to enjoy the view. You look at Johnny as you both take your shoes off “the ass grab was a nice touch today” you smile as you mention. He looks up at you now and smirks as he says, “all a part of the job baby.” He grabs your hand as you walk towards the ocean the couple in your site. You set your shoes down before sitting in the sand, your legs stretched in front of you. You hear Johnny’s shoes fall next to yours and soon feel him sitting behind you as he leans on his hands in the sand. 

Your eyes are closed as you lean back into Johnny’s chest, his arms now bent and you rest your hands on his legs enjoying the cool breeze on your warm skin. Humming to yourself you start lightly massaging the muscles underneath your palms. You hear him clear his throat “damn mama, you never told me you knew how to give massages.” you lightly laugh and say “all a part of the job, baby.”

Johnny takes his phone out and positions the camera to take a selfie of you two glowing and radiant from the sunset as you smile together both enjoying the view and the sound of the ocean as it creeps up the shore just to go back again, he quickly sets the new photo to his phone’s background.

After a while, Johnny moves to get up, lifting you to him afterwards. He rests his arms around you for a few moments before turning you to face him looking deep into your eyes “I’m so glad I get to share my life with you” he says before his hands go to either side of your face pulling you into a heated kiss. 

Your hands running up his arms stopping at his biceps as his hands lower from your face down your sides and to your ass, one hand on each cheek. He grabs hard, pulling you closer, causing you to gasp and his tongue takes the opportunity and meets yours as he swallows the moan that escaped you, your hands cupping his face. 

You hear talking as you both part to catch your breath your eyes opening and meeting. You can see the couple walking in your direction so you kiss along his jaw then work your way kissing at his neck nibbling your way up moving one hand down to the hem of his untucked shirt and then up lightly trailing with your nails up his bare chest. “Babygirl, if I wasn’t so selfish with seeing this goddess in her true form, I’d be taking you here on the sand...” licking his bottom lip he continues “Why don’t we take this to the room?” With lust filled eyes staring into your own, you respond “let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It means the world to me getting your feedback


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny has been kissing and nibbling at your neck as his hands grab and rub all over your body. This continues from the lobby of your hotel, up the elevator and now as you struggle to scan your room key. You laugh as you miss from the distraction of Johnny’s lips on yours. You pull back and bite your lip causing Johnny to groan and pull you close as his lips begin a soft caress on your neck. 

Once You finally make it inside, Johnny’s lips are back on yours. You’re grabbing at his muscular arms as his hands run down your sides causing you to gasp before his hands slide further down and grab your ass eagerly. You continue like this until his phone rings, effectively snapping you out of the tongue twist you’ve been in. 

He pecks your lips once, twice, groaning as he sees the caller before he answers “Yo Briggs, what’s up” he says trying to catch his breath. “You guys did great today” you hear as Johnny put his phone on speaker. You sigh as you catch your breath walking over to the bed, sitting on the foot of the bed and allowing your torso to fall back to rest on the made blankets. Chest rising and falling as you drape a hand over your stomach. 

The bed dips as Johnny sits next to you kicking off his shoes. “Thanks man, (Y/N) is an amazing partner to have” Johnny says looking at you and smiling. For the next several minutes you watch Johnny as he and Paul debrief each other on the case. Happily making headway on who the couple actually works for.

They continue to talk about the game plan for the next day, so you get up to wash off the day of sun and sand. Standing in the shower you can’t help but allow the shock to wash over you with the water close behind. What would have happened if Johnny’s phone hadn’t rang? What if he had ignored it. Maybe this way would be less awkward to end the kiss. You finally showered keeping in mind this was a case. Your relationship had to be believable for the case... You leave the bathroom in the same tank-top and shorts from the night before, finishing rubbing your favorite lotion on your arms as you walk toward the bed smiling at Johnny as you walk past rubbing the lotion between your fingers, seeing that he’s still on the phone.

After a while the conversation finally ends and Johnny gets up and walks to the bathroom, closing the door you hear the faint sound of the shower running. You set your phone to the side after checking your notifications and you lay there for a moment being thankful for the day. Even though it was fake, you had a really nice time pretending to be Johnny’s wife. Pretending to be Mrs. Tuturro. Pretending the feelings were real. Pretending…

You close your eyes, and shake off the feeling. You get more comfortable in the bed, laying on your side facing your nightstand, as you bring the lightweight down comforter over your arm and letting the cool sensation comfort your hot skin.

You’re half asleep when you feel the bed dip but then there’s nothing, no movement indicating that Johnny is getting comfortable. You half turn and ask “papi, you okay?” As you see your friend sitting on the bed facing away from you. ““Oh, I’m alright babygirl, just thinking about the notes Briggs was giving.” You turn then, facing him, you touch his back softly causing him to look over his shoulder at you and smile. “I know you’re worried about this case Johnny” you say reassuringly as you move to your knees scooting towards him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders before continuing “we’re gonna get them. We still have a few more days.” You begin lightly massaging his shoulders hearing a faint groan. “Come on, lay down on your stomach and I’ll give you a proper massage.” You offer moving back a little. “You know I wont ever say no to feeling your hands on me, ma” He expresses with a wink causing you to chuckle.

“Alright handsome, shirt off.” You grab your lotion and watch as he swiftly takes off his shirt and then flopping on his stomach on the bed.

You straddle his waist, sitting back as you squeeze lotion in your hands, rubbing them together and begin to massage the tension out of his muscles. You can’t help but love the feeling of Johnny’s hard muscles like clay underneath your fingertips. Running your hand over the dips and mounds of the rippling muscles in his back and shoulders. Johnny moves his arms from supporting his head to either side of you, his hands finding your legs and softly rubbing them, absentmindedly. 

You take that opportunity to massage each of this arms carefully. “Is the pressure okay?” You ask quietly as you keep working. “Mmm” you barely hear. He’s noticed the difficulty of trying to massage his neck in this position so he offers to move on his back which in hindsight seemed like a innocent enough situation. That way you could massage his chest also. As he moves you begin to move your leg so you’d be sitting next to him, but you feel his hand grab your thigh, keeping you in place straddling him again.

You try to keep your composure as you straddle this beautiful, intoxicating man. You lean forward bringing both hands around the back of his neck with a pulling notion towards you, You see his eyes are closed and he licks his lips offering his praises to you again “That feels amazing” he says just as you are about to question again about the pressure, moving your hands from the back of his neck to his chest as you slowly lower yourself to where your centers meet. Startled you sit up a bit only to feel his large hands grab your thighs and hold you in place simultaneously causing a gasp to come from your lips “the more you move the harder it’s gonna get… literally” he says with a laugh, eyes still closed leaving you between staying still or testing it. “Fair enough...” you begin before continuing “but i will need to move a little while massaging you.”

“You’ve been warned“ he states with his eyes still closed but slightly crinkled from the smirk on his lips.


	6. "Just in case...You know?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, so I am super nervous about this chapter but I'm also kind of proud.   
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT, MUTUAL MASTERBATION. 
> 
> I hope the flow from the last chapter to this is smooth, since it's been a hot minute since I've updated.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and i hope you enjoy.

The smirk on your lips matched the one you were looking down at. You were hoping the wetness he was causing wouldn’t go noticed. His hands still gripped your waist and you kept moving your hands along his sculpted body. He caught you off guard when he thrusted up, the bulge in his pants bumping right into your aching center. You gasp as your hands go to his chest to brace yourself from falling. He opens his eyes and licks his lips. “Sorry mama I was readjusting” he says cockily. 

You bite your lip as you nod in a feigned agreement, “right” you nod “readjusting.” You grind your hips forward and back earning a twitch beneath you and a groan escapes from him lips as his grip on your hips tightens. “Yeah, me too” you say back.

You continue rubbing his chest as you stare into each other’s eyes as the tension rises. In the next moment, his hand leaves your hip to go to your head. His long fingers extending behind your ear as his thumb caresses your cheek. He leads your face down and you go willingly. You stop centimeters apart. You feel his breath against your lips as he looks from your eyes to your lips and back. “Johnny” you whisper swallowing before you continue “no one’s here to convince.” “I know” he says pulling you closer until your lips collide. This kiss was different. It wasn’t demanding or rough. It was gentle. Your lips moved like a sensual dance.

You feel his tongue lightly press your bottom lip and as you open your mouth your tongues meet swiftly. He rolls you over so he’s now on top, hovering over you. Your hands are roaming his body as he grinds his bulge from his tented shorts against your core. You let out a soft moan and he breaks the kiss going to your neck, nipping, licking and sucking, causing your back to arch into him. “Fuck Mama” he says as you bring your hips up to meet his. He lifts his head allowing you to look in each other’s eyes. Both looking for anything telling you to stop.

“I want you. Fuck. (Y/N) I want you bad.” His head falls before looking at you “But I want to do this right. Not on the job, in some hotel I didn’t pay for. You’re a goddess. I really like you and I want to take you out on a date. Would you go out with me?” He’s looking at you half hopeful half defeated. “Oh Johnny” you say with a smile and he drops his head in the crook of your neck with embarrassment. “Hey, I meant ‘oh Johnny’ as a I’m so incredibly flattered and thankful that the guy I’ve been crushing on for YEARS is also, a gentleman.”

He raises his head and looks at you surprised. One hand touches his chest as the other goes to the back of his head. He looks at you with eyebrows raised and you smile nodding your head “we can still do other things” you whisper biting your lip and he wastes no time. His lips press into yours again, requesting the same access with his tongue and you softly moan into his mouth when you feel him grinding against you, his hand raises touching your stomach and working it’s way up to squeeze your breast before working it’s way up your neck and holding your jaw.

The hand on his chest slowly travels down from his pecs towards his abs and then along the waistband of his shorts. You teasingly press your fingertip into the top, the elastic band of his shorts and briefs pressing into the pad of your finger as you slide it along his lower stomach. He groans into your mouth before moving from your lips to your jaw and then to your neck. You use the leverage to turn your hand and slide your hand down, against the stubbled hair before his base. You move your finger back so it’s sandwiched between the two articles of clothing. You reach the rest of your hand down cupping his hardened cock in your hands and the feel of his thick member held back, the thin fabric against the palm of your hand causes you both to moan. You kiss his shoulder. “This okay?” you ask and he nods into your neck “feel like a fucking teenager again” you moan into a laugh “it’s building the anticipation” you say and he softly bites your neck as he grinds into your hand.

Pulling back he looks into your eyes and says “I’m already regretting being a gentleman.” You take the opportunity for his slight distraction to raise your hand slight and tease the waistband of his underwear again. He looks at you and you give him an innocent facial expression, as if nothing was happening, as if your hand wasn’t sliding into his underwear feeling the smooth skin of his erect cock. The veins that pushed against his skin. You bite your lip and watch as he closes his eyes. You sit back enjoying the look of pleasure taking over his features as your fingers wrap around his girth. Gently moving up and down. Your thumb slipping against the precum that seeped from the head. Taking your hand out briefly you keep eye contact as you spit into your hand watching as his eyes darken more as you move your closed fist down to its previous location. He can’t help but flutter his eyes as the wetness of your hand coats his member.

When he does open his eyes to look at you, suddenly the intensity is enough to make you hold your breath. Like a predator watching his prey. He slowly moves his hand from your breast down your stomach and into your sleeping shorts. Eyes closing again when he feels the lace beneath his fingertips. “Just in case, you know?” you say innocently and he groans “You’re killing me, mama”. “Then let’s see if I can help you” you whisper.

He licks his lips before kissing you again, while you’re stroking his cock, up and down, your thumb changing your grip every so often, he slides his hand into your panties, his long fingers moving past your clit and in between your lips. “You’re so wet mama” he whispers against your neck and you moan. “This all for me?” the rasp in his voice making you wetter as he cups your sex in the palm of his hand and you nod. “Yeah?” he says as he teases a finger at your entrance. “Johnny please” you say quietly, and he nods. Slowly inserting a finger into your tight wet channel causing your walls to clench around his soaked digit. “Fuck, I only have one finger in and I can feel how perfect this pussy is” he says, his voice low.

Grinding your hips upwards, you continue with your motion with your hand. You feel his cock pulsating in your palm. You moan quietly and then he adds a second finger, thrusting a little rougher and you mewl his name. “Mmm Johnny” you say as he curls his fingers in a “come hither” motion. “That okay?” he asks almost breathless. You nod and he moves his thumb to your clit and your grip tightens. With your free hand you pull his head down to you, kissing him deeply as your tightened grip continues its quick pace, soon noticing that the brutal pace of his fingers in your cunt and thumb on your clit match. “I’m gonna cum, babygirl” he says barely breaking the kiss and you nod. “I’m gonna… cum too… Fuck” you cry out. “Cum for me papi” you say breathlessly and at the same time his seed is spent in the palm of your hand your orgasm rushes through you, your back arched, pushing your chest into his and groans leaving the both of you as you both slow your paces until you get to a stop. Your kisses are soft as your chests heave.

Johnny pecks your lips a few times as you smile goofily at each other. You hum as you finally open your eyes to see Johnny’s brown orbs already looking at you. An exhausted laugh escapes his lips and you soon join him. “I don’t know why we don’t do that more as adults. That was…” Johnny says “Intimate” you finish and then give him a look of content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, this is my second story of the beautiful Johnny Tuturro. I can’t seem to get enough of him. 
> 
> Also I’m trying to be inclusive so i try to add vague details about readers appearance or add (y/e/c)- your eye color. 
> 
> If you notice something that can be changed please let me know so i can edit it.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, and i hope you like it!


End file.
